Fate Illya Riot 6
by Shinoki
Summary: The Holy Grail War has ended. Due to an unknown reason, Illyasviel von Einsbern has been teleported to a strange new world. Fate T Harlaown finds her and thus beginning her interaction with the members of the former? Riot Force 6 and Vivio's group. *bows* The first chapter might not be any good, I based it off how Subaru found Vivio, but the setting's different
1. Chapter 1

The sound of heavy clanking resounded in my ears. It was a sound that I have already gotten used to by now. It was the sound of those metal shackles that held me down from my ankles. They were so tight that after such a long time walking barefoot on hard ground, blood was starting to leak from the numerous cuts.

Somehow, it made me feel lightheaded. As a homunculus of the Einsberns, that feeling was unknown yet familiar in some aspects. What was familiar was possibly the pain that caused it. The other parts were something that I had never been forced to go through as a magus with so many magic circuits.

It's different here though. No matter where I go, all I see are those large buildings. The idea of science has spread so far that it is nearly everything in this world it seems. Just that makes me uncomfortable already. Adding to that, no where can I find a human being.

To think that Illyasviel von Einsbern would feel so uncomfortable just because she is in a different situation than the Holy Grail War. The clearest explanation would be technology, but that would actually be unlikely. Now, I wonder where I have gotten myself stuck in.

A child with snow white hair and blood eyes collapsed in an unused area of the Riot Force 6's training area. She was clad in a plain white dress and had heavy metal shackles that were covered in blood attached to her leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Two girls sat beside the bed of the snow-colored girl that collapsed near the training field. One was a girl with long amber hair and the other had silvery-green hair. They both had strange hetereochromia eyes and both were closely related to the warriors of the past. Takamachi Vivio was the blonde girl who was respectively the younger. The older was Heidi Einhart Stratos Ingvalt, usually referred to as Einhart.

A few hours ago, Vivio's mother, Fate had found the child collapsed. This girl had been losing quite a large amount of blood and there were shackles on her leg. Somehow, it may have reminded Subaru of how they met Vivio, but currently she was not here.

Fate quickly took the girl to the hospital. Though they managed to get the shackles off, healing was near impossible. Of course, that snow colored girl was admitted into the hospital here. Vivio and Einhart didn't need to be here, but due to Vivio's partial curiousity and partial kind heart, she decided to wait for this girl to wake up. Needless to say, Einhart was basically the same.

The longer they waited, the less likely it seemed that the girl would simple just wake up though. The snow-colored girl wasn't really like some kind of mummy or in need to be hooked up to a life support device, but she wasn't exactly in the best shape.

It seemed that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon of course. Since it would be rude if the two were talking when the girl woke up, Vivio and Einhart were silent. Of course that would lead to Vivio falling asleep. Einhart also fell asleep surprisingly.

As time passed, the girl woke up. Her red eyes opened in shock to find two unknown people sleeping near her. Illyasviel was extremely confused. The last she remembered was a strange place with too much science and now she was in a hospital. It was only natural for the magus of her world to be like that.

When she tried to get up, she realized that her body was extremely sore. Though it seemed that those strange shackles were somehow removed, she was still hurt somehow. At first, Illya didn't actually notice that she was in a hospital. Only when she gazed at her attire did she realize it.

Possibly on instinct, she started to call for her servant, "Ber-"Then she remembered that the war was already over. Seeing that the two weird girls didn't seem to be hostile at all, Illya fell silent. It might have been strange since everyone out there besides idiots like her Onii-chan and the people that were unaware of magic was a bit mean.

Noticing the noise, Einhart woke up. Realizing that she had fallen asleep and that the girl had awoken, she quickly turned red and shook Vivio as to wake her. Unlike Einhart, Vivio was at first really bubbly making Einhart turning even redder with blush.

Finally realizing that the snow-colored girl had woken up, Vivio's green and orange eyes opened in partial shock and partial embarrassment. Einhart seemed to have calmed down a bit, but was still a bit pink.

Luckily, at that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Vivio, Einhart, I'm coming in."

Takamachi Nanoha, Vivio's mother, opened the door. One could see the smile on the face of that tall woman with auburn hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing her TSAB uniform since Riot Force 6 was recently put back together.

As Illya silently observed Nanoha, Vivio and Einhart sighed in relief. Noticing that Illya was awake, Nanoha casually waved to the group.

"Ah, so this is the girl that Fate found. She looks healthy enough right now."

"…"

With no response from the two Mid-Childa residents, the room was once again filled with silence. Illya's eyes glared through Nanoha and the other two while continuing to observe.

After a bit, she decided that they were not hostile at all. Though there was the problem of being in a hospital bed. Something seemed strange in this place after all.

As most people that know Nanoha know, she is a very friendly person. No matter what, she'll try to help the person in need. In a way it was just like Shirou, but of course Illya wouldn't know Nanoha. As the person she is, she simply inquired, "Hmm…. So what's your name? If we knew, we might find a way to send you back home."

It was a question that was so simple and like a member of Riot Force 6 that it made Vivio smile.

"Well, I guess I would have needed to introduce myself sooner or later in this weird science filled world. My name is Illyasviel von Einsbern."

"I'm Takamachi Nanoha, nice to meet you Illyasviel. I'll see if I can find out where you're from later."

Seeing as that Nanoha's introduction was in the Japanese format, Illya immediately though that it might be possible that she was in Japan.

"Takamachi….Could it be that I'm actually in Japan right now?"

Without having to do a search of the database, Nanoha was able to tell where Illya came from. She replied to the question with a wry smile.

"Actually, I came from Japan, but right now we are in Mid-Childa, a place of magic. It might sound strange to someone from Earth, but that is how it is."

It was strange. Illya didn't understand why there would be so much science in a place of magic. The only normal explanation is that the world has gone mad, but that didn't seem that likely.

Taking Illya's deep thought as a bit of confusion, Nanoha smiled.

"….."

"…Hmm…Ah, sorry, I have to go now. Illyasviel, it isn't safe on Earth right now. It might be safe here, but I recommend not running around too much. Einhart, Vivio, could you keep an eye on her for Fate and I?"

With the nodding of Vivio and Einhart's head as a signal, Nanoha left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

That woman, Nanoha, she's just like Onii-chan. I wonder what will become of her in the future. Will this world cause this Onii-chan double to become the same as Archer? Will she become an uncaring person who will sacrifice 100 to save 200?

I wonder how this world will be like. This place might actually have a happy ending to everything. As a magus, I don't really understand the idea of actually using technology for things. Tohsaka made fax quite a long time ago; it was just a bit crude. For magus, there really wasn't any need for such things. The only one that used them was KIritsugu.

Well, that doesn't mean that this Illya-san can't go explore this weird place. Though that Nanoha person asked these girls to watch over me for the time being, they probably can't handle an Einsbern homunculus that easily.

I simply took a few seconds to heal myself as it seemed that the thing that was stopping me from using magic was those shackles. Magic relics that seal shouldn't exactly be called rare, but normally they should be able to go to that extent. Though it's obvious that those foreign magi tried to heal me, but I guess their magic doesn't work effectively with side effects from the relic.

Just like that, I was able to gain almost full mobility. Though healing magic doesn't usually have that type of super quick effect, what else can you expect from an Einsbern homunculus? Of course with that, I quickly jumped out of the hospital bed.

My legs and chest still seem to hurt, but otherwise I'm basically in tip-top shape. The older of the duo, the green haired one, stared at me intently. It was somewhat weird, but it doesn't matter. Now that I should be back in action, I really want to explore this place. Like that stupid, evil, Golden Archer, Gilgamesh says, "I am the rules." I don't really want to be some stupid doll that follows the directions of others.

Listening to Kiritsugu didn't really lead to anything good. Listening to these people won't be any good either.

"….Um….. Illyasviel-san, could you stay in bed? It might not be safe for you to move around that much."

"Fufu~ Silver, you don't really think that an Einsbern would really have that many health problems?"

"My name is not "Silver", call me Einhart. I'm Einhart Stratos."

That silver-green-haired girl introduced herself with a formal bow. She had a seemingly annoyed tone in her voice. She nudged the seemingly younger girl to introduce herself.

"Um…Takamachi Vivio, nice to meet you Illyasviel-san. Please call me Vivio."

Vivio, it seems that she's that Nanoha woman's daughter. The only resemblance would be the personality and attitude.

It might be something with people from Japan, but aren't all of them way too friendly? No, I'm probably overthinking it. Tohsaka was just a sad person. There are so many different types of people in this world after all.

"Hmm, Vivio, since I'll call you by your first name, call me Illya."

Einhart seems a bit annoyed at my attitude towards her. Her mouth is in a /\ shape and she looks pretty angry now. It's the type of situation where it seems that she's repeating something like, _I'm not supposed to beat up a hospital patient_, over and over again in her head.

On the other hand, Vivio is just being like an overly friendly idiot, also known as Onii-chan. They're both really somewhat distracting, Vivio and Einhart and Tohsaka and Onii-chan.

Though I am not that talkative, it does feel quite annoying when no one is talking right?

"You guys know magic right? You might as well show me since I'm not some obedient little child who will listen to little kids who seem super weak."

It's actually kind of fun taunting people like this. Sella and Leysritt were so boring after all. I wasn't allowed to play around with people as they died by Berserker's hand and Tohsaka was more of a rival.

The quiet Tohsaka double, Einhart seems to be really "displeased". Her eyebrows are arched in a \ / shape. Vivio is quietly trying to calm her friend down. It's weird, though that might not be the right thing to say as they aren't Tohsaka and Onii-chan after all.

Einhart took a deep breath and the room was silent. That action made Vivio relax a bit, as her shoulders sagged down a bit. But then, Einhart got into a fighting stance and to put it simply, she transformed. I probably shouldn't look. Even if that type of thing happens really quickly, people who are accustomed to war kind of…..well, see it pretty clearly.

Strangely enough, rather than some plain magical girl thing that kids would watch, it seemed a bit more formal somehow. Her clothes were almost like a more fantasy like version of that Nanoha's outfit with more of a pale green color to it. The skirt is extremely short no matter how you look at it though. She also has black gloves on her hands. Also, she's basically an adult.

"…." How envious, even though I'm probably older.

"Wah! Einhart-san, don't try to use Kaiser Arts in a hospital!"

"…"


	4. Chapter 4

At that moment, a tall blonde woman with twin-tails wearing a large white mantle over a dark Barrier Jacket was seriously talking to Nanoha who was also wearing her white Barrier Jacket. They both had their staff like devices, Bardiche and Raising Heart in their hands and were walking through a corridor in Riot Force 6's HQ.

"Nanoha, are those kids going to be okay at the hospital?"

The blonde, Fate, worriedly asked her close friend Nanoha. She was very worried about the strange snow-like girl she had found injured, Vivio, and Einhart. Currently, there was an abundant of strange mages around Mid-Childa. None of them were identified, but due to certain strange incidents seemingly involving them, the security around Mid has increase secretly. Children naturally are not supposed to walk home alone and the citizens are advised to not go out at night, but that was not enough as things still happen.

"Fate-chan, it's ok. EInhart and Vivio are really strong. That strange snow colored girl is also from Earth, she seems unsurprised at the idea of magic though. Those Sisters at the hospital aren't weak either."

"…..Hmm…..That is true, but…"

Worried about them despite the reassurance from Nanoha, Fate murmured to herself as she tried to calm herself down. Losing her train of thought, Fate suddenly brought up something quite funny and the two friends were once again immersed in conversation.

* * *

Just as their casual conversation ended, the two received a message from their old friend, Hayate. All she said was, "Fate-chan! Nanoha-chan! There has been an emergency in Norther-"Even if she wanted to tell them more, before she could finish her sentence, the signal was cut off somehow.

"Hayate-chan!"

* * *

As Einhart got into an attacking stance, a strange shattering sound was heard from the top floor. Just as it did, the intercom turned on and the message, "Please evacuate immediately", came through.

Einhart unequipped her barrier jacket and motioned towards the two to hurry up, forgetting her childish anger at Illyasviel.

Vivio worriedly followed Einhart out of Illya's hospital room to find the hallways a mess, as if a tornado came through. Unlike Vivio, Illya casually strutted out of the room bored. Finding a messed up place was somewhat interesting, but just a boring everyday thing for one that actually had a large mansion near the center of the Holy Grail War.

As they continued to try to get out of the area, they found that many of the stairways were blocked. Luckily, the girls still managed to get down to the first floor. Unexpectedly, there was scarcely any damage here. The only damage was the injured patients.

They were bleeding profusely and seemed to be quite hurt. It was strange as none of the girls had encountered anything on their way down. Einhart may have felt a strange presence, but it disappeared in a flash. Illya was definitely not in the mood to do anything and Vivio was not all that alert.

"Illyasviel, did you notice anything on our way down?"

In response to Einhart's serious question, Illya pondered for a few seconds and jokingly said,

"Well, there were rocks, pieces of building, some dead-looking things, and let's see…..that idiotic Lancer…right?"

EInhart nodded as she processed the information. Seeing as Illyasviel was so carefree, Einhart nearly disregarded that last part which Illyasviel had said in the same tone, but with a certain feeling that was off.

"….Wait? What…."

It wasn't as if she had stumbled on her words. Illya intentionally brought up the figure that they had both seen. It was obviously Lancer, so it was just something to increase the interest in the world.

That was what she planned, but it wasn't as if things go as planned.

Just then, numerous weapons came flying towards them. Spears, knifes, swords, axes, and everything was in that flurry of weapons.


	5. Chapter 5

Wait, Lancer shouldn't be able to do this. Onii-chan? No, it's that King of Kings, Gilgamesh. What have I gotten into now? That doesn't matter, we need to move now. Even Berserker was easily killed back then, some kids will be dead before you know it.

I'm not going to die here no matter what!

Those two girls are trembling in fear. It's quite obvious that Einhart could easily get away, but Vivio is worrying about the other people. I have no other choice but to try to grab them and get away. Normally, I wouldn't even try, but I don't have time to think.

I grip tightly on their arms and run. Obviously, I wasn't expecting them to be so heavy. Then again, I wasn't expecting a homunculus of Einsberns to actually have enough physical strength to drag them. Somehow, we managed.

We got out of the building just in case it collapsed. It didn't, but it was really dangerous. With a strange boost coming from Einhart, we avoided death by a tiny sliver. If it was just Lancer, I would have it my way. I hate that King of Kings, he just messes around however he wants.

That guy should stop messing around with people's lives. It's considerably lucky that Gilgamesh isn't coming out of the building yet, but I hate him for everything he's ever done.

"Illya-chan, do you know what that was?"

As seemingly stupid as Vivio seemed, she caught on pretty quickly. It might just be that she doesn't process information the way the silver-green haired girl does. Einhart is too serious after all.

"Just one question, do Kings exist in this world?"

* * *

Just hearing the short sentence that was cut off, the two friends quickly ran out and flew towards the hospital. "Norther" probably meant the Northern Area of Mid. That was where the hospital those girls were in was located.

"Nanoha-chan, do you think the girl's will be ok?" The blonde girl, Fate, looked the smoke coming out of the hospital. There were several broken windows per floor. It was very worrying.

The girl with auburn hair also looked uneasy. Despite her normal carefree attitude, at certain times, she was very serious. That's why Nanoha is the White Devil.

"Fate-chan, don't get so worried. You nearly missed them down there."

Fate was so worried that she did not even notice the three girls standing outside of the building. Of course, Nanoha happily nudged Fate as she saw the smile of relief come across the blonde's face. That was a signal to go down to the girls standing below.

As they did, Nanoha waved 'hi" to the girls, while Fate simply smiled gladly. The silver-haired girl with red eyes was looking at the blonde woman strangely, but that went completely unnoticed. Einhart was the same as Fate, she was simply relieved.

No matter, there was still an emergency. "Fate-chan, could you come with me and check out the inside of the hospital? EInhart, Vivio, and Illya-chan, you guys stay here where it's safer."

Thus, the two enforcers entered the broken building. As they did, Illyasivel smiled. It was a cruel, heartless smile, one of a scheming black hearted person. Since the hindrances disappeared from sight, Illya once again asked Vivio and Einhart the same question.

"So, now, tell me, do Kings exist in this world?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ah, I think I'll have the beginning of the chapter begin from Vivio's point of view or Einhart… this author note was written before I started this chapter after all. Now, I wonder how this will turn out. In the word documents I write this in, the titles are always really messed up, so this one is: Heracles, Berserker? Now, I don't think Berserker-kun will show up in this chapter. It's going to be Lancer, Gil-kun, Fate, Naoha, and the loli group action!

Ah….I don't think I'll ever write a A/N again unless I really need it or I had a lot of writing problems….

And sorry... it seems Gil-kun is actually the King of Heroes, but I'll fix that when I finish writing, so sorry for the inconvenience...

Disclaimer Note: Though this is obvious, I guess I should do this at least once. I don't own Nanoha or FSN

* * *

"So, now, tell me, do Kings exist in this world?"

Unlike the overly carefree and bored albino girl that I've seen in that strange girl, Illyasviel, right now, she's showing a malicious smile. This girl isn't even bothering to cover up her killing intent. Vivio has promised Nanoha-san not to use her Strike Arts when against unarmed opponents, so she can't do anything. Of course, I don't think it would be good to use Kaiser Arts since that barrage of weaponry might aim towards us.

"…..What do you mean by [Kings]?"

If I show any openings she might immediately cause trouble, but I can't think clearly. It's been a long time since this amount of danger came upon us. This red-eyed child seems really quite dangerous. Her eyes are deadly.

Pointing to the building, "I mean that thing inside." She nonchalantly explained.

The owner of those weapons was a king. I would imagine that a king would have the power to obtain those. But even the Knights, the closest active to the original [Kings] would not just carelessly throw their devices. This person does not seem like a king at all.

She saw the look on my face. Curious or ill-intending, she stared at me. Vivio is getting quite worried. Even though I'm older, I still have no idea what to do.

"Haa… So I assume, you have some idea of what I'm talking about." Such a cold and cruel tone, I wonder what happened to this girl to make her become so distorted.

"That thing is not a king. A king would never just throw their devices so rudely. Even he, he was not such a person despite being a tyrant. That 'thing', I won't recognize as a [King]" Suddenly, I spew out everything.

She's really curious now. Is [Earth] such a place where monsters are considered [Kings]? It would be hard to belie that Hayate-san and Nanoha-san are from that type of place. Even if they are rare because of their magic, they were raised somewhat normally.

Then again, they are from the place 'Japan', I doubt Illyasviel is from 'Japan'. Even if she seems familiar with it, I doubt she is Japanese. Hayate-san and Nanoha-san both have somewhat dark, brownish hair colors. They also seem Oriental.

"Hmm? Well, we are different from what you are used to, but I doubt any King would be happy about you insulting him."

"That is true, but royalty of a different place means nothing if the man is a tyrant. I doubt he has any people."

Even if Claus was a tyrant, he was a good man. In the end, war will swallow everything. This person, he doesn't need to kill or attack people. There is no war right now. I won't let them make a war. Even though Claus's memories are now fragmented, I would feel that aside from Olivie's happiness, he also wanted peace.

Well, Vivio was pretty happy. It was peaceful. Then something happened. Yeah, some things happened.

"It's not my job to say anything after all. I don't actually care Einhart~ Stop being so stiff. It's not like I love that guy."

How can she say it while smiling so innocently? I can get the idea what that last part meant was that she didn't care a single bit about him, but it makes it sound weird like a romantic thing when she's pretty mature and childish at the same time.

"Wha…."

I must seem like an idiot right now.

"Well, I think you might want to run right now."

Then she just backs away at a surprising pace. She's dragging Vivio along, so I don't really understand. Has she taken a liking to her? What?

Just as I turned to look at the building, I saw the figures of Fate and Nanoha being held by some extravagant blonde man. They were both beat up badly, but it seemed that the man was uninjured. There was actually blood dripping down, so a chilly feeling went down my spine.

So familiar, yet so cold. I wonder what that feeling is? I can't get it out of my head, it must be his memories.

"Hmm? The royalty here is really sad isn't it? Well, then again they are all bugs." He says with a haughty voice. It has so much pride dripping out that it disgusts me.

"….."

"You know, I might be able to destroy this place without even using a percent of my power." There's a mad glint in his red eyes. They are a bloody, murky color compared to the other strange person that I have met today, Illyasviel.

"Einhart-chan…run away…." Nanoha weakly said to me.

*Cough* The golden man dropped the two enforcers to the ground. Their barrier jackets were still equipped, but that fall destroyed them completely. Luckily, Fate and Nanoha are most likely alive, but I can't run.

It's either fear or pride or just annoyance. Of course, it's dangerous to not get equipped either way. I equip my barrier jacket in less than a second and get into a stance. I'm sorry Nanoha, but I don't think it's a good idea to turn my back on him.

"Heh? I guess you're smart. If you ran, then you would have gotten impaled hundreds of times."

We lock eyes. I feel really weak. Then, the white haired girl, Illyasviel appears behind me. I see Vivio knocked out. It amazes me how this weak looking girl can manage to knock out an experienced fight like Vivio.

Then, Illyasviel whispers in my ear. "You're going to lose. He's unlimited. I can't help you here at all." She sounds so sorry, but I don't take notice at all. Her personality is truly strange, like hundreds in one.

* * *

A/N: Once again, an authors note. Sorry, but I wrote this in parts, so it doesn't flow all that smoothly sometimes. I'm not going to have a climax here even though I want to take a huge break from this fic. Sadly, the readers would be really mad, so here it is.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll only say this to you now, this guy has the ego of the King of Kings, he's the King of Heroes though." Just remembered his title, but I don't need to say that to the inhabitant of this world.

"What a man…." A clear tone of sarcasm from Einhart. Hey, but this isn't my job here. I don't know if I'm alive or some kind of miracle that happened. Thus, I don't care about what will happen to these people I just met.

It doesn't matter at all. I don't really care about what happens to this kid. As I walk away, towards the area I left that Vivio girl, I look back for a second. She looks stupid and scared. Her confidence is less than Gilgamesh, but not that small. If I wasn't such a coward, would I have survived? Wait, what am I talking about? I don't know anymore.

"Illya, let me go!"

Vivio is yelling at me. I didn't even do anything. Something is holding her down, but that I don't know what it is. When servants are not visible, that usually means that they are in their spiritual thingy form, but they can't really touch things. Seeing as Einhart has this 0.0001% chance of winning, Vivio probably would be able to defeat an Assassin class servant if it was just holding her down.

"I'm not doing anything."

Well, I am not doing anything. Even if just saying that is bland, I'm not exactly lying, so it's not my fault if anything happens. I don't need to be all cute in these situations.

"…..Illya-chan then help me!"

Good enough.

"….I don't know, why don't you ask the guy to put you down?"

Why am I sounding all sweet now? Because it's fun right?

No, to tell the truth, I'm lost, lost in the maze of emotions and death.

"Master…." A deep voice resounded in the air.

Everyone, minus the dead and the unconscious looked towards Vivio. There, a large tanned man formed. He had long, messy hair and greek armor.

"Berserker…."

He dropped Vivio at the word. It was as if she was jut air. Then again, to Heracles, she is just like air.

"At your service, Master…"

Of course, everyone is staring at me weirdly. Gilgamesh seems to have caught interest in Berserker. Einhart is no threat but of course with a weapon, I am. Vivio was dropped in a harsh way, so she's out of the picture for now.

"Huh? How interesting, I thought I had killed you bugs."

Gilgamesh's ego is way too big. I would prefer that he doesn't try to kill the people he may have already killed.

"Berserker! Disperse!"

Even if I don't care about strangers, I've spent quite a long time with him. Just because he's a servant doesn't mean I'll let him die so easily. Maybe I only care for him as a weapon, but it doesn't matter.

I'm at a severe disadvantage. Why couldn't they have just continued their battle, Einhart and Gilgamesh?

Well, that's because that idiot of a Lancer just decided to show at the wrong time and stab Einhart through the shoulder. That wasn't Lancer, he always aims for the heart. This is just an illusion, but I'm getting really confused.

Damn it. The Gate of Babylon. Gae Bolg. Magical girls.

Due to my rashness in calling Berserker off, he's nowhere to be seen. I don't want to die! Just a few minutes ago, I was in a life or death situation. If there's no Holy Grail, I'm not going to just die for no reason because of some stupid servant!

But due to being to hyperactive inside and outside, I'm feeling dead already. I'm not going to die just because of that. Sadly, a piece of me tells me not to curse, so I'm feeling like I'm some kind of tomboyish idiot child. Note that I should be a teen right now.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I got bored so this got weird. I feel bad not updating, so I wrote this. Since even if I spent some more time on this, it wouldn't be any better, just think of it as Chapter *** Part 1.


End file.
